


Make it yours

by Tashilover



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane pointed behind him. "I think your captain just insulted me."</p><p> </p><p>A crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it yours

Crane was not an idiot. Abbie knew there were going to be a few things he was never going to understand (internet, video games, lava lamps) but he caught on quick. So when Abbie gave him a few quarters and told him to go buy a few sodas, she had enough confidence in Crane to not break the vending machine.

He was only gone for at most, two minutes. When he came back, sodas in hand, he was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Abbie asked him. Did someone try to show him 'two girls, one cup' again?

"I believe your captain just insulted me," Crane said confused. He put Abbie's drink down and pointed behind him. "He walked passed me, looked at me and said...  _up yours_."

"Oh GOD," Abbie groaned, putting her face in her hands. She looked at her soda can, saw it was a coke, and asked, "What drink did you get?"

Crane held out the soda can to her. 7-Up.

"Ugh... yeah, the captain used to do this thing when he was younger... it's just a joke, Crane. Don't worry about it. But in the future, don't buy anymore 7-Up."

"Noted." Crane opened his can and took a small sip.

From behind, among the chatter, he could still hear the captain's voice ringing through the police squadron.

"Make 7- _Up yours_!"

"Captain,  _please_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the old 7-up commercials. Gosh, I loved them.
> 
> Edit: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIICQemjmNc
> 
> Thanks to limenitis_arthemis for the link!


End file.
